


Doki Doki Literature Club: A Glitched Heart

by tjblalack



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjblalack/pseuds/tjblalack
Summary: Monika's power are gone for reasons unknown, and the normal MC has been replaced not only by someone new, but someones how has powers based on the old RPG type genre. Why would someone like that be in a Visual Novel like this? Join the Literature Club as they meet this new person, finding secrets not men't to be told, and maybe, just maybe, the romance they've been waiting for.
Kudos: 3





	Doki Doki Literature Club: A Glitched Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own DDLC.

Doki Doki Literature Club: A Glitched Heart  
For the past 3 days, I have been forced to watch the body of my once living friend Yuri, who had killed herself with a knife on Friday, decay. Everytime I try to look away, or run out of the classroom, I feel an invisible, unstoppable force making me both stay, and watch her body. It's the day of the festival, and I can hear the other girls coming towards the room.  
"Alright, it's festival time!" I hear seeing Natsuki walking into the room, she notices me there soon after.  
"Wow, you got here before me?"  
"I thought i was pretty earl-EYAH!" She notices Yuri's decayed corpse.  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screams, then vomits and runs out of the room. Monika comes in next.  
"I'm here! MC, did something happen? Natsuki just ran past me..."Her eyes land on what's left of Yuri. "...Oh." She sounds shockingly calm in this situation.  
"Ahahaha..." I don't believe anything about this situation to be funny. "Well, that's a shame...wait, were you here the entire weekend, MC?" She looks embarrassed.  
"Oh jeez...I didn't realize the script was broken that badly. I'm super sorry, it must have been pretty boring..." Boredom is the least of my worries Monika!  
"I'll make it up to you ok? Just gimme a sec..." I see a grayish screen appear in front of her as she types into it.  
delete yuri . chr  
delete natsuki . chr  
Yuri's body starts changing color and flickering, almost like a glitch in a game, before going back to normal. Monika's eyes widen in what looks to be shock as the grey screen also flickers and glitches out for a second before going back to normal the next.  
delete yuri . chr  
delete natsuki . chr  
The grey screen turns red before turning grey again.  
You do not have the required admin privileges to delete:yuri . chr, natsuki . chr  
"I...what..." I hear her say, her eyes showing surprise.  
delete yuri . chr  
You do not have the required admin privileges to delete: yuri . chr  
"What is this..." Monika says thru clenched teeth, the anger shes feeling evident.  
delete natsuki . chr  
You do not have the required admin privileges to delete: natsuki . chr  
"WHAT DID YOU DO!? DID YOU INSTALL A MOD OR SOMETHING?!" Monika yells as she looks at me, her eyes filled with shock, anger, and...fear?  
Monika's POV  
"He took my powers?! Why? How!? How could he have-" I can't finish my thought as the world around us starts crumbling into the code it's made from, before i feel a searing pain in my head, and then darkness.  
"AAAAHHHH!" I open my eyes and sit up screaming, only to find myself in my room, sitting in my bed.  
"It...it was just a nightmare?" I clarify to myself, trying to ease my breathing and heartbeat.  
"With a nightmare like that...I don't think i'll be sleeping anytime soon...so i might as well get an early start to the day." I open up the admin console and type in a command to change the time.  
("time 12:30 pm") to ("time 5:00 am")  
The screen turns red, and i feel my heart drop as my worst fear becomes a reality.  
You do not have the required admin privileges  
How...wait...is it still the day before the festival? I look at my calendar to confirm, only to see it's still Sunday...except a week before the festival.  
"It's the day before MC joined the Literature club...how? And if i'm not the one with admin privileges then who..." the answer hits me like a brick to the head.  
"...Sayori..."

Sayori's POV  
I woke up with a cold sweat, almost as if I went mountain climbing. I look at my surrounding to find i'm still in my room, strangely though...it feels like i haven't been in this room for so long. I remember having a horrible nightmare, floating around all alone in a black void.  
"Wha...what time is it even..." I look at my clock to see that it's about 30 after midnight. I decide to have a warm glass of milk to help me go to sleep again, only to find a big headache waiting for me when i stand up...  
"Just a great start to the da-...what is this?!"  
I at my ceiling fan to see a dead girl hanging from her neck by a rope, while that would normally be cause enough to start screaming, It's even more so when said dead girl looks exactly like me. Try to think straight from both the shock and the headache I reach out to see if it's real...just to have my hand go thru the body as it fades away, almost like a memory.  
"What's happening! Am i hallucinating?! Have i gone crazy!?" I start to freak out before more memories appear in my mind as the headache worsens, I see my bringing my childhood friend to the Literature Club...Monika saying i should kill myself...I see myself confessing to him, and him saying he loves me too! The image of me hanging...dead...of him crying...Then...I didn't exist? How?  
"Oh...Oh my god..." I say slowly, the realization of what this world truly is washing over me.  
"...Monika...she killed us...she killed me, and then made it so i never existed in the first place!" I almost scream, getting angrier and angrier after realizing what she put us all through...If i remember...then maybe i can change the code too...Just as that thought finish a gray box appears in front of me, the admin command console.  
delete Monika . chr  
As soon as i put the last letter in, the gray box turns red and i hear a shrill high-pitch noise.  
You do not have the required admin privileges to delete: Monika . chr  
"If I can't use the command console, than that means Monika is the one in control, meaning i'll have to be careful if I don't want to get deleted again. I'll confront her about it tomorrow if I can, after all I still have to bring MC to the club."


End file.
